


[M4F]Stuck with Her Highness [Script Offer][MDom] [Fantasy] [Princess] [Stuck together][In a closet][Handjob][Outercourse] [Dubious consent] [Rape] just in case

by knightlight1630



Series: Stuck with Her Highness [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Fantasy, M4F, Outercourse, Princess - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trapped In A Closet, handjob, mdom, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlight1630/pseuds/knightlight1630
Summary: Cheesy Summary:[[M4F] You are the captain of the royal guard in a far away kingdom. You thought things were bad when the old king passed and his wife and child went missing for decades. You thought things were terrible when his clueless daughter reappeared from another world, and started ordering you around, as was her right. But now you’re stuck in a closet with the very attractive heir to the throne and royal pain in your ass. And things couldn’t possibly be worse, so fuck it. You decide to teach the future Queen a lesson. ]
Relationships: Male/female
Series: Stuck with Her Highness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063877





	[M4F]Stuck with Her Highness [Script Offer][MDom] [Fantasy] [Princess] [Stuck together][In a closet][Handjob][Outercourse] [Dubious consent] [Rape] just in case

**Author's Note:**

> (Overall Tone/Contex: Softly spoken in a harsh whisper because you are close to the listener but frustrated and irritated. Slowly turns to MDom but is always teasing, not demeaning. Think like you’re trying to pick a fight.)
> 
> **Suggestions for inflections, sounds, tone shift, etc. in (parentheses) and suggestions for SFX in   
> **Lines are spread out to indicate appropriate pauses for separate thoughts and to make it easier to read. All of these are just suggestions though so feel free to add or delete lines as you wish to make it your own! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .

[M4F]Stuck with Her Highness [Script Offer][MDom] [Fantasy] [Princess] [Stuck together][In a closet][Handjob][Outercourse] [Dubious consent] [Rape] just in case 

*Script:*

(Firmly, irritated) Try. The. Door. Again.

(Annoyed and harsh hushed tone) Gods above! How the hell do I get myself in these situations?! This is all your fault ! Princess or not if you didn’t come careening in here like a madwoman I would’ve had a chance to keep the door open!

Yes!! Your fault! YOUR carelessness! And now we’re stuck in this stupid armor closet like a pack of sardines!

(Saying the words sharply) If we’re lucky, one of my men will stop by at the next shift in an hour. If we’re unlucky… well I hope you like sleeping standing up!

What the hell were you doing down here at the training grounds anyway?! Your sword lessons aren’t until later this week.

…(sarcastic) running from a courtier, yes a very valid excuse. What are you, five? Let me lay out some things about OUR world in simple terms so your air-filled head can understand them. 

It doesn’t matter where the hell your mother disappeared to raise you all those years, you are the sole heir to the late king! 

Meaning you will be our queen one day. MEANING you will have to deal with talking like a civilized lady to those prissy courtiers vying for your favor. 

We all have our roles to play, and the Gods know it’s only due to the King’s wishes to protect you that I put up with all this mess! HE was a good man. But let me be clear, you would be POWERLESS if not for his legacy. 

That’s right, I said powerless! I do not bow to you, Princess. You have not earned that loyalty!

Oh would you stop squirming! We. are. stuck. Accept it, you can do nothing. (Deep exasperated sigh then pause)

(surprised and startled) Nnng-h-hey! What do you think your… do you even know where your touching?! Wait! Stop- (cut off as she accidentally brushes against you)

(embarrassed but still annoyed) I-i told you to stop...Yes, it’s hard. N-no it’s not because we’re like this! It was like this befor- … before you came in. (incredulous) No I did not! I did not come in here to take care of it! 

This just happens sometimes after training, and I’ll have you know it’s normal and also none of your Gods damned business. I don’t see why you’re suddenly so interested in- (gasp)(cut off as she touches you again)

(Surprised and breathy) Ah- (soft moan) I can feel you palming me through (groan) my pants... W-what are you...trying to do?

…Show me that you ARE powerful? (sarcastic huff) It’s not like this will change my mind you royal pain... I-I can hardly see you…(surprise) wait are you undoing my-Hey I said hey!! 

(Still annoyed, exaggerating) Okay..OW! stop. You can’t just pull on it dry like that, it hurts damn it. 

(Pause then disgust) Did you just spit? (grunt then light surprise) Oh fuck, that’s- that is much better.

I can’t believe (grunt) I can’t believe you’re doing this just to prove a gods damn point. (sarcastic and taunting) Your hands are still clumsy though, haven’t you ever done this before, "your majesty"? 

(light surprise)...You haven’t? Well, well, well our benevolent princess IS still pure. 

Hmph, well let me do your future consort a favor. (less annoyed, more instructional) Pull it firmly, not too gentle. (soft moan) Yeah, just enough to tug a little, th-there now rub over the tip each pass (breathy) keep it wet. Fuck. That’s good. 

(For the next part, insert breathy noises where appropriate. The listener is rubbing you while your still talking softly to them in their ear.)

I can feel you grinding on my thigh between your skirts...Are you enjoying this princess? Toying with me. Your captain of the guard? (grunt) Shit, I’m supposed to be protecting you from harm. But here I am...thrusting into your hands.

(teasing) Don’t act coy. I see how you watch me training the men. Acting like I haven’t caught you staring and then quickly looking away. Unlike YOU I’ve seen that look in plenty of women’s eyes. That naked want.

(Suppressed moan)Hng...I can feel you going faster…(taunting) did I hit a soft spot? You can’t deny it now. Not with your hands around my cock, and your breath heavy against my neck like this. 

You could have any man in this castle but you want ME. Because unlike every man here I don’t bow to your every whim and order.

(pause) I can feel you wetting my leg…(slow and teasing, like your realizing it too) You like it don’t you, you like that I take the control away? That it gives you an excuse to not be responsible for your own pleasure? You probably fantasize about me slipping into your tower at night, taking you roughly in your bed while you weakly protest. I see it now...

I bet this dark made you feel confident enough to do (breathy) this...Good. 

(Firm) Turn around. Don’t make me repeat myself! I said turn around and lift your skirts. (Hum)Mm...who knew the high ruler of our kingdom was SO obedient.

Now let me just...pull.. these down a little. Fuck...I wish I could see you right now. But no matter. As much as I’d like to, I won’t take you like this. 

But I will… (breathy gasp) just slide my cock up through your pussy...right against the clit.

(grunting) You wanted...to show me...how powerful you are? Then don’t cum. Not until I’m finished. You started this, and now I’m going to finish it. Rubbing MY cock against YOUR clit. Rutting the future queen like an animal. Just how she wants it.

You think I haven’t thought about it? Spreading your legs and pussy apart on that throne with my mouth..showing those (condescending) piss-poor schoolboys how a real man courts his lady? All they see is a crown and they miss what’s sitting beneath. The true treasure. How no other woman in this world or the next could fucking compare… (gasp)...Fuck I’m close…(low and rough) but not yet.

(Mdom and growly) I want you to consider this a punishment. And a promise. That I COULD take you just like you want. That I can feel every drip, every ounce of heat and pulsing pleasure in your pussy right now. That I am in control. And that I STILL won’t put it inside of you. But even then, you’re still going to cum for me. Just thinking about it, as your ass slaps into me over and over. How you want me to fill you, to take what should be mine.

(moan)I can’t hold on much longer…you can’t cum before me. I can feel you trembling. You can cum with me. But not a moment before do you understand? Fuck..you’re getting wetter...I said you can’t...you can’t ever listen to a damn word I say can you?...Shit..I…

(Shaky breathing as you come down)

(apologetic) I got it all on the underside of your dress (shaky breath)...shit...I-I don’t know what came over me. You’re always just so damn competitive, I- (sudden surprise then harsh whispering) 

SH! Someone’s coming..fuck.(annoyed and rushed) Just pull your panties up!(lightly irritated again) And don’t you dare think this is over.

(Louder like you’re calling out) Yes! We’re in here! Thank every God in the cosmos that you found us… (Fading)


End file.
